Wendy O Why?
by Captain fstarlet
Summary: Side A: Roy gets a new car! What do the others think? Hilarious results!  Side B: Wendy is going to feminine up the castle: Driving the other Koopalings to extremes, notably Iggy and Lemmy. Discontinued until further notice.
1. A new car! What's up with Wendy?

Wendy O Why?

**Hi, hi, hi! Captain fstarlet's back with a new fic! This is the story that I was working on. Here's the first chapter! It gets better as the chapters go on. I follow the copyrights to Nintendo and Hannah Montana. This is a crossover between the two episodes "Good Golly Miss Dolly" and "Miley Get Your Gum". This is going to be a little girly. But then again, I am a girl, so what's my excuse? This story has two sides to the story: **

**Side A: Roy buys a new car which he asks his older siblings how they like it. The results are hilarious!**

**Side B: Wendy O Koopa starts to turn the Koopa castle all girly. This drives the boys (The male Koopalings) to keep their "Manly Pride", notably Iggy and Lemmy.**

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and we're live!**

Side A:

Ludwig was on his bed, reading a book in peace and quiet when Roy bustled into the room. "Yo! Ludwig! Check out wad I got in de garage!" Roy exclaimed. Ludwig looked up and said "What is it, Roy?" Roy rubbed his paws together and said, "Roy Koopa, come on down! You are now da user of a brand-new USED car! Yeah, dis car has been driven around by sloppy eaters and heavy smokers and one Miss Sniddy whose cat popped out SIX KITTENS in da front seat! Yeah, some stains just don't come out!" "And you're happy about that?" Ludwig asked. "Yes I am!" Roy happily said back. Roy sat down on Ludwig's bed and said, "Ludwig, it's my own car! I bought it wid my own money!" "I'm proud of you, brother. Especially with the 'Bought with the own money' part." Ludwig replied, "Anyways, let's go look at this puppy." Ludwig suggested. "Ooh, puppies, dat reminds me. And in the back seat-" Roy got cut off by Ludwig. "I don't wanna know!" Ludwig said. Ludwig then put down his book and walked out of the room with Roy.

Side B:

Wendy was pacing up and down the halls of the Koopa castle. "Why is it that the only room that suits to me is MY OWN ROOM! I WANNA GIRLY CASTLE! I WANT PINK! I WANT RHINESTONES! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! *starts drawing up a plan* and, most of all...I WANT IT NOW!" Wendy screamed then giggled to herself. "Boys, your lives are about to get real interesting." She said slyly. She then opened her wardrobe and pulled out a giant box of rhinestones, a bucket of pink paint and a huge box of perfume bottles with "Wendy O Koopa" painted on the box in lolly pink paint. She smirked to herself as she set to work.

To be continued...

**Looking forward to the next chapter? I've already started it. It's going to be good! See you all soon! I'll be back with the second chapter!**

**Captain fstarlet.**


	2. A GIRL'S CAR? Wendy, I know that look!

Wendy O Why? Part 2: A GIRL'S CAR! Wendy, I know that look!

**Looking forward to the next chapter? Here it is! I follow the copyrights to Nintendo and Hannah Montana. Enjoy!**

Side A:

Roy and Ludwig were walking down to the garage. Ludwig jogged up to a car that was somewhat girly. "Where is it?" Ludwig asked excitedly. Roy pointed to the girly car. "It's right here!" Roy exclaimed. Ludwig's face fell. "This?" Ludwig asked, shocked. "Yeah! Ain't she a beauty? I can't believe it!" Roy exclaimed joyously. "And I can't believe that you just bought a GIRL'S CAR!" Ludwig stated. "What?" Roy asked confusedly. "Roy, only girls buy this thing. It's a chick mobile, a babe-bucket, a skirt-scooter. You might as well have bought a bra with tyres, man!" Ludwig explained. "No, I think this is totally a guy's car! When I was driving it home there were guys honking...and waving...and giving me kissy faces! Oh, no, Ludwig, tell me I didn't just buy a chick car!" Roy panicked. "You didn't buy a chick car." Ludwig said, because Roy told him to. "Now say it like you mean it!" Roy said. Ludwig then said "I would, Roy, but you know how girls like their style." And pressed the horn on Roy's car which let out a high-pitched beep. Roy just shuddered.

"HEY THERE KOOPAS!" Mario shouted from nowhere. "Oh, man, it's Mario! And he's wearing his robe again!" Roy said, disgusted. "Well, at least be thankful that it's the long one, this time." Ludwig said. Mario walked in, unamused. "Koopas, what would a wand be doing in my hot tub?" Mario asked, aggressively. Roy and Ludwig shivered at the thought, but they managed to pull themselves together. "I dunno, maybe it wanted to party!" Ludwig said cheerfully. Roy and Ludwig hand-danced, to show Mario. Mario just stood there, with a serious face, but on the inside, he was killing himself laughing. "Oh, come on, Mario, we're just trying to be friendly!" Ludwig said. "Thanks, but I hate Koopas. That's why I have the warp pipe!" Mario said flatly. Mario then looked at Roy's car. "Ooh, got a new car!" Mario said sarcastically, "You know, Daisy, she had a car just like this. Traded it in. She thought it was too girly." Mario continued, "GET YOUR WANDS OUT OF MY HOT TUB!" Mario screamed and started to storm off. "YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT US KOOPAS DON'T DEFINE OURSELVES BY THE TYPES OF CARS WE DRIVE!" Ludwig shouted. Mario stormed off. "That's it, this dolly wagon's going back where it came from!" Ludwig stated just as he got into the driver's seat of the car. "But I called the guy and he said no." Roy said. "To you, Roy, not to me. Face it, Roy, I'm a little more persuasive!" Ludwig said as he drove off.

Side B:

Wendy had just finished painting a wall hot-pink and was putting up rhinestones and pasting down lolly pink carpet. She had a box full of screwdrivers with rhinestones on them and she also had pink glue. She was wearing a pink smock and pink gloves, so that she wouldn't "Break a nail" when she was putting in manicure machines. Bowser was walking by. "Wendy, what's happening?" He asked. "Why would you need to know?" Wendy said as she was packing things up for the next step of her plan. She put on a sly face and said "Well, see you later!" Bowser noticed her sly look. "Wendy O Koopa, I know that look!" He said. "What look? Bye!" She said and ran off. "Something tells me that something's not gonna be pretty!" Bowser said to himself. Wendy overheard him and thought _Oh, it's gonna be pretty alright! _As she worked on the next room…..

To be continued…..

**How did you like it? Is it suspending? What do you think should happen next? What would Peach say? It's all in Chapter 3: Man It Up! What happened to the house?**


	3. Man it up! What happened to the house?

Wendy O Why? Part 3: Man it up! What happened to the house?

**Hello, everybody! The Captain is BACK! With a new chapter of Alternative Hannah Montana story: Wendy O Why? Like I always say, I follow the copyrights to Nintendo and Hannah Montana. 3, 2, 1 and…..oh, screw it! Let's just get started!**

Side A:

Roy and Larry were pacing up and down the castle driveway. Roy had told Larry about everything that happened in the past two chapters of Side A. Ludwig was taking a rather long time at the car shop. "When is Ludwig going to get back? Honestly, it's been 5 hours since he drove off!" Roy complained. "Maybe something good happened. Maybe he parked it and a bunch of popular girls stole it!" Larry suggested. Ludwig then drove into the garage, with the same car. "Oh, he's still driving it! Failure! You're a failure as a brother!" Roy exclaimed. Ludwig shushed him and said "Hey, hey , hey, I wasn't able to return the car, but I did do something to man it up a little bit!" Ludwig then pulled a chain which let out a deep horn. "Ludwig, changing the horn to a car is not going to make it a guy's car!" Roy said. "I know, but this might!" Ludwig said and he flipped the switch to the music box and loud music that rocked the car started playing. "Ooh! Dang, this is ti-ight!" Roy exclaimed, suddenly hugging Ludwig. "OK, Roy, you can let go now. It was cute when we were kids, but I'm a teenager now!" Ludwig said.

Side B:

Iggy, Lemmy and the Koopalings woke up in really girly rooms. Yes, these rooms are their bedrooms, but let's just say that Wendy was up all night. Iggy and Lemmy sat up and screamed. "AAGH! WHAT IS THIS!" Iggy screamed. "I might know….." Lemmy added. "WENDY!" They screamed together as they leapt out of bed and down the hallway.

Wendy awoke, smiling. She looked in the mirror, giving herself a "Mission Accomplished" look. She put on pastel pink fluffy slippers and a dark pink robe and walked downstairs, smirking.

"Hey, King Dad, do you have a feeling that the castle's turned a little, I don't know, PINK!" Larry said. Bowser just replied "YA THINK!" Wendy was looking down at her breakfast, giggling to herself. Things are about to get real interesting….. she overheard that Ludwig fixed Roy's car…let's just say that she's going to give it a little "Makeover"…

**I know what you're thinking. "NO! She wouldn't!", but oh, yes she would! You'll see…**

**Sorry that the chapter is short. I'm running out of ideas. I don't know why, whenever I write a fic with chapters, sometimes they go out of hand and run out of ideas. I'll update soon as possible, when things get back on track. **

**Captain fstarlet.**


End file.
